


Предварительные ласки

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100, banter as foreplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам их знаменитого диалога в «Monday Night Football»:<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>Невилл: <i>Невозможно обозначить позицию Ван Перси на поле, он как грабитель, забравшийся в дом: не знаешь, где его искать.</i><br/>Каррагер: <i>Поэтому ты был бы под кроватью.</i><br/>Невилл: <i>А ты был бы грабителем. </i> </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Предварительные ласки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву-2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190829780.htm) для команды Sports RPF.

Джейми кладет ключи на столик в прихожей, аккуратно ставит кейс и достает из кармана лыжную шапочку. В ней заранее прорезаны три дыры. Та, что для рта, ему определенно потребуется, и он расширяет ее пальцами, надрывая края.

Гэри лежит поверх покрывала в костюме, расстегнув лишь нижнюю пуговицу жилета.  
— Ты ведь знал, где меня искать, — поясняет он. — Зачем терять время?  
— Не пойму, чему вас учили в вашем Манчестере? — ворчит Джейми. — Есть такое понятие «прелюдия», слыхал? Вернусь через пять минут. Полезай-ка под кровать.  
— Если пролезешь! — запоздало острит он, уже с лестницы.  
— Завтра я буду вором, — обижается Гэри.  
— Завтра я вызову полицию, — обещает Джейми.


End file.
